The Royal Teddy Bear
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Arthur can't sleep.Slight spoilers for Merlin in Need.


The Royal Teddy Bear

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, Arthurian mythology, or any of their characters and neither is Pudsey. Based off of Merlin in Need.

"Goodnight, Sire." Merlin said, blowing out the candle and turning to leave.

"Merlin!" Arthur called. "You're forgetting something!"

Narrowing his eyes, Merlin turned and looked around the room. The floor was clean, the fire had been lit, Arthur was in his normal bedclothes (a pair of pants), and the covers were pulled up to keep his Prince warm. "No I'm not." He answered.

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. "Pudsey?" Merlin just looked back at him. "Honestly, Merlin, you've been my servant for years and you can't even remember my teddy bear?"

"Pudsey's not here." Merlin explained.

"What?" Arthur snapped. "Where is he?"

"I had him washed." Merlin gestured to the doorway. "He got some dirt on him, fell against your armor while I was cleaning."

Arthur leapt out of bed. "You let Pudsey get dirty? How am I supposed to get to sleep now?"

The sorcerer fought back a chuckle. "I supposed you'll have to make do until he's dry. It shouldn't be more than another day."

The Prince collapsed on the bed, head in his hands. "Another day..."

This time Merlin couldn't help it; laughing he walked over and patted Arthur on the back. "Oh, come on, Arthur. I get by without a teddy bear every night!"

His friend glared up at him. "It's different for you."

"How so?"  
>"You're a servant. You're used to not getting everything you want."<p>

Merlin was about to protest but gave up with a shake of his head. "Alright, alright. But it's hanging up-"

"He!" Arthur seethed. " 'It' is a 'he' and his name is Pudsey!"

"Alright." Merlin allowed, condescendingly. "Pudsey is hanging up to dry and he won't be dry until tomorrow night. You'll have to make due without him."

"But how am I supposed to get to sleep?" The Prince whimpered, looking up at Merlin with tear filled eyes.

"Just...close your eyes and count sheep."

"What sheep?" Arthur looked around the room.

Reaching the end of his patience, Merlin gritted his teeth. "It's a metaphor. You count until you fall asleep."  
>"How could that replace Pudsey?"<br>"I. Don't. Know. It's just. An idea."

"A bad idea." The Prince scoffed.

"Well, it's something. Now if that's all, I think I'll head off to bed. " Arthur didn't reply. "Goodnight, Sire."

"Goodnight, Merlin."

...

When Merlin finally got down to Gaius and his' chambers, he collapsed on the bed. It had been a long day and while it ended with hilarity Merlin was glad for the chance to rest. He was out only minutes after his head hit the pillow.

In his dream, he was hiding in a small crevice in a rock. He didn't know exactly why he was hiding but he knew that something was trying to come between he and Arthur and if it succeeded... Camelot would be doomed. There was a loud crumbling sound as the rock he was hiding in was smashed around him and he was lifted up in the air only to come face with a giant, yellow, one-eyed teddy bear. Once it could look him in the eyes, the bear started to shake him...and shake him...and shake him...

With a gasp Merlin's eyes flew open. It was a dream, he thought, breathing a sigh of relief. But the shaking didn't stop. "Merlin! Wake up!"  
>"Ar-arthur?" The sorcerer asked grumpily. "What are you doing here?"<br>"I couldn't sleep!" The Prince shrugged as if it was obvious.

"So I can't sleep either, is that it?" Merlin snapped.

Arthur's face took on a hurt look and Merlin was about to apologize when Arthur answered. "Of course that's not it!" He paused. "I need you to come with me."

"Why?" But Arthur was already up and headed out of the room. Sighing, the sorcerer got out of bed and followed him.

"Arthur!" Merlin hissed as he followed him out into the corridor. "What are we doing?" The Prince didn't answer him. Shaking his head in annoyance, Merlin followed him. Sometimes he wondered why Arthur didn't just have him sleep in the servant's quarters next to Arthur's. If he wanted Merlin to work even at night... They reached the Prince's quarters and Merlin entered to see Arthur crawling into bed. "What did you need me to do?" Merlin asked, beginning to wonder if the Prince was sleep-walking, but this time Arthur gave an answer.

"I need you to sleep with me."

Merlin gawked at him. "Arthur, I-"

Realizing the euphemism, Arthur blushed and interrupted him. "No, not...that. I mean, I need you to sleep in my bed tonight..."

Blinking, the sorcerer, asked, "Okay, why?"

"Because! I can't sleep without Pudsey!"  
>"So what does that have to do with me?"<p>

"I think if I have something in my arms I'll be able to get to sleep." Arthur explained, still blushing.

"Use your pillow!" Merlin exclaimed.

"I tried! It didn't work." Arthur threw back the covers on the other side of the bed. "Now get in bed. That's an order."

Scoffing Merlin stalked over and got in bed as sullenly as he could. Instantly, his friends arms encircled him tightly. "Arthur!" Merlin growled, squirming to tell the Prince to loosen up. No answer. "So you're back to not talking to me, eh?" Still no answer. "Arthur?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. This time there was a snore. Chuckling, Merlin laid his head down, and went to sleep.


End file.
